getting older
by hatake satoshi
Summary: tapi toh, manusia memang bertambah tua, kan? tak terkecuali Sakura. / SUGAR-E 2013!


_Ada kata yang ingin kupakai untuk menggoda._

_Berharap kau membuka semua rahasia yang ada._

_Namun, senyummu memutarbalikkan segalanya._

_Dan aku hanya bisa termenung dengan debar menggila. __– N. S. 2013_

* * *

Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

Untuk **SUGAR-E! S for sweet.**

_Rush, OOC, Don't like, don't read._

* * *

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Jarum perak itu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, dan Sakura belum keluar dari kamar mereka. Dandanan seperti apa yang akan Sakura gunakan untuk menghadiri reuni SMA malam ini? Kenapa begitu lama?

Bukannya Naruto keberatan menunggu istrinya itu. Hanya saja, lama berdandan bukanlah kebiasaan Sakura.

Lelaki itu lantas mematikan mesin mobil dan berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia mendapati Menma tegah bergelung di sofa sambil mendengarkan music dari iPod biru hadiah ulang tahunnya ke enam belas minggu kemarin.

"Kenapa masuk lagi?"

"Mengecek ibumu," ujar Naruto seraya menggedikkan bahu. "Jangan lupa menjemput Mina di stasiun jam setengah delapan."

"_Hai'~_" Anak lelakinya itu membalas dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia mendengar Menma menggerutu pelan tentang kebiasaan bermain-di-rumah-teman-sampai-lupa-waktu adiknya ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sakura.

Naruto membuka pintu kayu dan melangkah masuk. Sakura tengah duduk di depan meja rias—melamun. Wanita itu sudah menggunakan gaun pesta elegan berwarna merah marun. Oh, dan ia belum berdandan sama sekali. Aneh.

"Sakura-_chan_?" teguran Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh padanya lewat cermin yang terpasang di meja rias.

Sakura lantas cepat-cepat menggunakan bedak. "Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak." Naruto duduk di salah satu ujung tempat tidur mereka. Ia masih dapat melihat wajah Sakura dari sini.

Sakura memoleskan bedak sedikit lebih tebal. Begitu juga dengan _lipstick_ yang baru saja digunakannya. Sebagai suami yang sering memperhatikan istrinya, hal ini tentu membuat Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura yang lebih senang tampil dengan riasan natural menggunakan bedak seperti itu. "_Ne_ Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?"

Sakura memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Kau kebanyakan pakai bedak dan _lipstick_."

Siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura. Ia melirik Naruto. Naruto selalu saja begitu. Mengatakan sesuatu seenaknya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto yang tidak menyangka Sakura akan tersinggung langsung salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau kan tidak pernah memakai bedak dan _lipstick_ setebal itu. Jadi kupikir, ada sesatu yang mengganggumu."

Sakura menghela napas. Sudahlah. Ia tidak ingin suasana hatinya malam ini rusak karena memarahi Naruto.

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin. "Apa menurutmu…, aku tambah _tua_, Naruto?" Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Apa karena aku terlalu sering memikirkan pasien…, wajahku terlihat jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun?"

Di tahun ke tiga puluh enam masa hidupnya, Sakura memang terlihat lebih tua. Lebih-lebih ketika ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit larut malam. Tapi toh, manusia memang bertambah tua, kan? Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Naruto berdiri, meghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di belakang wanita itu. "Aku sendiri juga bertambah tua lho, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau kan _laki-laki_."

"Laki-laki juga bertambah tua."

Oh betapa lambatnya pemikiran Naruto saat ini. "Itu aku juga tahu, _Baka_. Maksudku, kalau wanita bertambah tua, mungkin…, ia sudah tidak cantik lagi."

Naruto dapat melihat telinga Sakura memerah. Oh, begitu…

"Apa kau bertaruh jumlah keriput dengan Ino du—"

Naruto langsung mendapat sodokan siku Sakura di perutnya. "Ouch."

"_Baka_! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

Naruto terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sampai saat ini pun, pukulan Sakura masih terasa kuat.

"Kau terlalu khawatir," ujar Naruto setelah ia dapat meredakan kekehnya. "Kau masih cantik kok, Sakura-_chan_."

Ada rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi istrinya. "Aku tidak keberatan kau bertambah tua, atau keriputmu bertam…, maksudku tidak cantik lagi. Memangnya siapa yang mau protes kau menjadi tidak cantik lagi? Aku, Menma, dan Mina jelas tidak. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kami."

"_Baka_…"

"Aku serius lho, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tetap cantik kok."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Ada senyum tersemat di wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu kalau kalimatnya tadi sukses membuat jantung Sakura menggila.

"Ah! Aku tahu cara agar kau tidak terlihat bertambah tua," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum aneh. "Mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih muda kalau kau mengurangi amarahmu waktu Menma tidak mau bangun pagi?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Memangnya siapa yang menurunkan kebiasaan itu padanya, _Baka_?"

Naruto menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Bukan aku…, kan? Haha."

Dan Naruto merasakan sodokan siku Sakura lagi.

"Ouch!"

·

* * *

np : Dawn by Dario Marianelli; Maret 2013 - sato

mind to review? terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
